


emo group chat

by rrarexcrybabyy



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Group chat, i don't know how many relationships there would be we'll just go with it, mainly because i used the american system but im british, stupid comedy like rlly stupid comedy it might not make you laugh but hey at least i tried, the author does not know what is going on half the time, the school system does not make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrarexcrybabyy/pseuds/rrarexcrybabyy
Summary: beebo: i made this chat so i get to choose who gets added and removedmy name's awsten: well that's not fair... :(one of those high school kik alternate universe stories where there is half plot and half stupid shit.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes
Kudos: 50





	1. 01. welcome to h*ll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brendon makes a group chat of people he half knows and half does not but does he care? no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter written in: august

_**Brendon Urie** has created a new group chat! _

_**Brendon Urie** has added **Ryan Ross, Dallon Weekes, Frank Iero, Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump, Gerard Way** and **Spencer Smith** to the chat!_

_**Brendon Urie** has named the chat **‘welcome to hell’**_

  
  
  


**Brendon Urie:** welcome to hell you idiots :)

**Ryan Ross:** brendon wtf are you doing

**Frank Iero:** yeah brendon, what r u doing?

**Pete Wentz:** idek half of these people lmaoooo

**Dallon Weekes:** Shut up Pete.

**Pete Wentz:** WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!! :0

**Dallon Weekes:** My name is literally in my username.

**Patrick Stump:** if pete doesn’t know half the people in this chat (h*ck, i don’t even know half of you) i think we should do something to get to know each other

**Gerard Way:** like what?

**Brendon Urie:** WE COULD SCREAM IN THE HALLS SO EVERYONE IN THE CHAT KNOWS WHO WE ARE :D

**Spencer Smith:** Brendon no

**Brendon Urie:** brendon YES

**Patrick Stump:** I was actually going to say that we could tell each other what year we’re in along with our age and then add a photo

**Pete Wentz:** why not our names too?

**Gerard Way:** our names are currently our usernames dumb idiot

**Brendon Urie:** great idea patrick! I’ll go first because im the best person in this chat

**Brendon Urie:** 17, junior

  
  


**_Brendon Urie_ ** _has sent 1 attachment!_

  
  


**Pete Wentz:** oh fuck its the fivehead 

**Frank Iero:** u can’t just claim u’re the best in the chat when it barely strted!

**Brendon Urie:** yes i can! 

**Brendon Urie:** also pete thats rude :(

**Pete Wentz:** well can i say except that you do have a large forehead

**Brendon Urie:** i bet u look uglyyy

**Ryan Ross:** us three are literally in the same class right now

**Pete Wentz:** im not uglyyy

**Brendon Urie:** prove it11

**Pete Wentz:** im also 17 + junior

  
  


**_Pete Wentz_ ** _has sent 1 attachment!_

  
  


**Frank Iero:** U’RE THE GUY WHO FELL OFF HIS CHAIR WHILE FLIRTING WITH SOMEOME OMGG

**Patrick Stump:** when did that happen?

**Frank Iero:** Maths :/

**Gerard Way:** guess ill show my identity next. 17 and senior 😎

**_Gerard Way_ ** _has sent an attachment!_

  
  


**Ryan Ross:** wait you’re _the_ gerard way??

**Gerard Way:** yes 

**Ryan Ross:** wow never knew i’ll be in a group chat with the one and only best senior in our school

**Brendon Urie:** ayo @ everyone else hurry up with your introductions i wanna tell a story !

**Dallon Weekes:** God, impatient much. 

**Dallon Weekes:** 18/senior

  
  


**_Dallon Weekes_ ** _has sent 1 attachment!_

  
  


**Frank Iero:** 16 and junior

  
  


**_Frank Iero_ ** _has sent 1 attachment!_

  
  


**Ryan Ross:** 16 + junior

  
  


**_Ryan Ross_ ** _has sent 1 attachment!_

**Patrick Stump:** 17! Junior!

  
  


**_Patrick Stump_ ** _has sent 1 attachment!_

  
  


**Brendon Urie:** SPENCER I KNOW YOUR ONLINE! TELL US UR AGE AND WHAT GRADE URE IN

**Spencer Smith:** sigh

**Spencer Smith:** 18/senior

  
  


**_Spencer Smith_ ** _has sent 1 attachment!_

  
  


**Brendon Urie:** great! Now onto my story!!

**Gerard Way:** did you seriously sigh in txt?

**Spencer Smith:** yes.

**Brendon Urie:** so i was walking to the bathrooms because who the fuck wants to go to mr. we shall not name’s class and while i was walking i saw a guy with green hair and they were eating something. before i walked past they asked if i wanted something to eat so with my dumb brain i said yes and now that i think more about it i think i ate paper

**Frank Iero:** wait u ate paper??

**Pete Wentz:** who the fuck eats paper?!

**Gerard Way:** apparently brendon and the green guy he walked past does

**Gerard Way:** also that was a shit story

**Brendon Urie:** well do you have a SHIT MY TEACHER NOTCIED IM ON MY PHONE FUCK FUCK FUCKFUCK

**Ryan Ross:** welp f in the chat if brendon’s phone gets taken away

**Gerard Way:** f

**Patrick Stump:** f

**Pete Wentz:** f

**Frank Iero:** f

**Dallon Weekes:** F

**Spencer Smith:** f

**Ryan Ross:** and now i will become the leader of the chat!

**Ryan Ross:** bow down to me peasants

**Brendon Urie:** you’ll never be the leader of the chat, ryan

  
**Ryan Ross:** :(


	2. 02. new usernames and skipping class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the crew get new usernames and juniors (+ gerard) skip class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter written in august

**Pete Wentz:** okay bitches

**Gerard Way:** i am not your bitch

**Pete Wentz:** i got ideas for usernames so no one reply to the chat while i do it

**Patrick Stump:** do what?

**Brendon Urie:** the deed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Frank Iero:** the what

**Pete Wentz:** GUYS SHUT UP! 

  
  


**_Pete Wentz_ ** _has changed_ **_Brendon Urie_ ** _’s username to_ **_beebo_ **

**_Pete Wentz_ ** _has changed_ **_Ryan Ross_ ** _’s username to_ **_ryro_ **

**_Pete Wentz_ ** _has changed_ **_Frank Iero_ ** _’s username to_ **_frnkr_ **

**_Pete Wentz_ ** _has changed_ **_Dallon Weekes_ ** _’s username to_ **_tol weekes_ **

  
  


**tol weekes:** I don’t like this username.

**Pete Wentz:** too bad >:(

  
  


**_Pete Wentz_ ** _has changed_ **_Patrick Stump_ ** _’s username to_ **_trick_ **

**_Pete Wentz_ ** _has changed_ **_Gerard Way_ ** _’s username to_ **_geegeegeegee_ **

**_Pete Wentz_ ** _has changed_ **_Spencer Smith_ ** _’s username to_ **_Spencer_ **

**_Pete Wentz_ ** _has changed_ **_Pete Wentz_ ** _’s username to_ **_how to be the meme master 101_ **

  
  


**ryro:** wait how comes everyone gets a stupid username but spencers is just his name

**how to be the meme master 101:** i ran out of ideas

**how to be the meme master 101:** anyway! BITCHES

**geegeegeegee:** still not your bitch

**how to be the meme master 101:** who wanna skip classes with me ;)

**beebo:** where we goin’?

**ryro:** BRENDON

**beebo:** I WANNA SKIP CLASS RY :(

**beebo:** you know i don’t like classes with mr. we shall not name :(

**Spencer:** can’t you just ask the freshmens to skip classes with you? Those idiots are troublemakers

**frnkr:** why would we skip classes with freshmens? They’re weird

**tol weekes:** Freshmens aren’t that bad, they're just children. ****

**trick:** we’re all technically in that category tho

**tol weekes:** Don’t correct me

**how to be the meme master 101:** ANYWHO

**how to be the meme master 101:** who wanna skip class

**beebo:** u didnt answer my question where we goin!

**how to be the meme master 101:** we’re goin’ to my place

**geegeegeegee:** ok sign me up

**Spencer:** Gerard no, we both have History next and I don’t want to be left alone with that stupid teacher

**geegeegeegee:** mr lincoln won’t mind if im gone anyway

**geegeegeegee:** all he cares about is history this and history that

**tol weekes:** that is because its his job?

**geegeegeegee:** too bad. Pete i’ll meet you outside

**beebo:** same meet you outside

**ryro:** no

**beebo:** ryan’s joining us as he can’t be bothered to let me leave him behind

**trick:** so we going to pete’s house

**tol weekes:** well some of you are

**frnkr:** k im outside where we waiting

**frnkr:** oh shit hey gerard

**geegeegeegee:** hi frank

**beebo:** LMAO I SEE THE TWO FROM A DISTANCE AND THEY ARE JUST STANDING AWKWARDLY NEXT TO EACH OTHER

**ryro:** pete everyone that is smiling class is here where are you

**how to be the meme master 101:** im already at my house lmaooo

**frnkr:** u wot m8?

**how to be the meme master 101:** it’s fine tho, brendon knows where i live so just follow him

**geegeegeegee:** you better live in a nice neighbourhood or something to fit your personality or some shit i don’t even know what im saying anymore

**beebo:** don’t worry he lives in a nice house

  
  
  
  
  


**Spencer:** wait

**Spencer:** did everyone in the chat except Dallon and I skip class to go to Pete’s house?

**trick:** yes yes we did

**ryro:** everyone is pretty chill here so im glad i skipped class

**tol weekes:** What are you doing?

**frnkr:** playing mario kart on the wii

**frnkr:** it’s pretty hilarious becuz we’re doing some vs races so currently brendon and pete are on a team while gerard and patrick are on another team and gerard keeps getting pissed off that his team loses every race

**tol weekes:** Pete has a nintendo wii? In this type of year?

**Spencer:** i bet he’s too poor for a switch hence hwy he still hasnt thrown out the wii

**ryro:** there’s nothing wrong with that

**geegeegeegee:** FUCK THIS GAME

**ryro:** welp gee’s team lost again

**frnkr:** can i play mario kart now?

**geegeegeegee:** you can take my place frank

**geegeegeegee:** brendon keeps throwing red shells at me when i’m in first place so be aware of that

**beebo:** i do it to win ;)

**trick:** ok how about we let ryan play

**ryro:** fun fact i’ve never played mario kart before lol

**how to be the meme master 101:** WHAT! UVE NEVER PLAYED MARIO KART BEFORE!!

**ryro:** no but i think i know the basics

**how to be the meme master 101:** ok cool

**tol weekes:** Dude literally just 🆗🆒 zoned ryan

**beebo:** 🆗🆒

**beebo:** now shut up another game is starting

**frnkr:** spencer dallon are any of you coming over after school finishes?

**Spencer:** Might as well to make sure Brendon gets home alright

**frnkr:** why?

**Spencer:** We’re neighbours

**frnkr:** ah

**tol weekes:** I’m not, hanging out with Ryan.

**ryro:** w t

**tol weekes:** Not you. Another Ryan who’s my friend

**geegeegeegee:** 🆗🆒


	3. 03. a sophomore?! those don't exist to us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikey gets added to the group, along with tyler and josh thanks to pete :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter written in august

**ryro:** wait a minute

**ryro:** dallon has more friends?

**tol weekes:** Wow that’s rude.

**ryro:** no seriously i thought you were only friends with brendon and i 

**beebo:** how did you not know that dallon had more friends

**ryro:** i don’t know! I just thought we were his only friends

**tol weekes:** Well you’re not too bad.

  
  


**_how to be the meme master 101_ ** _ has added  _ **_Tyler Joseph_ ** _ and  _ **_Josh Dun_ ** _ to the chat! _

**_how to be the meme master 101_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Tyler Joseph_ ** _ ’s username to  _ **_tylo_ **

**_how to be the meme master 101_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Josh Dun_ ** _ ’s username to  _ **_jishjishbish_ **

  
  


**tylo:** the fuck?

**how to be the meme master 101:** welcome to the chat! :)

**jishjishbish:** pete you cant just add us to another one of your dumb chats

**trick:** would the new people care to introduce themselves by telling us their names, age, grade they’re in and send a photo of themselves

**tylo:** no

**jishjishbish:** ty, i can go before you if you want?

**tylo:** sure

**jishjishbish:** hi im josh, 17/junior

  
  


**_jishjishbish_ ** _ has sent an attachment! _

  
  


**frnkr:** can i interrupt to ask if im the only one that’s been reading josh’s username in tune to the chorus in katy perry’s swish swish?

**ryro:** jwish jwish bish~

**Spencer:** ryan wtf

**tylo:** hi im tyler and only josh can call me ty, 17/junior

**tol weekes:** I am now realising how many juniors there are.

  
  


**_tylo_ ** _ has sent an attachment! _

  
  


**tylo:** wow thanks for interrupting my introduction >:(

**tol weekes:** You’re welcome.

**how to be the meme master 101:** anyway patrick quickly give tyler and josh are tour on who’s who in the chat

**trick:** why me?

**how to be the meme master 101:** because i trust you

**trick:** oh okay?

**trick:** hello tyler and josh! this chat was made by brendon (username beebo) and the followers that were forcely made to join are: ryan (username ryro), frank (username frnkr), gerard (username geegeegeegee), dallon (username tol weekes), spencer (username spencer) and me (patrick). 

**trick:** there’s no needs to add pete because you already know him i suppose

**beebo:** wdym forcely? i wanted to add my favs ):

**Spencer:** you didnt know frank, gerard and patrick before starting this nonsense

**beebo:** shut up

**geegeegeegee:** hey imma add someone real quick

**frnkr:** we just had tyler and josh?? who you adding now

**geegeegeegee:** mikey

  
  


**_geegeegeegee_ ** _ has added  _ **_Mikey Way_ ** _ to the chat! _

  
  


**ryro:** the who fuck is mikey?

**Mikey Way:** wot the fuck is this

**geegeegeegee:** mikey introduce yourself to my friends

**Mikey Way:** why

**geegeegeegee:** because i said so

**Mikey Way:** 🆗?

**Mikey Way:** im mikey, 15 and im a sophomore

**beebo:** RECORD SCRATCH

**beebo:** URE A SOPHOMORE????

**Mikey Way:** yes? why does that matter??

**frnkr:** evrvy1 else in the chat are either juniors or seniors

**Spencer:** Wait that means that Mikey is the youngest in our chat

**ryro:** holy shit he baby

**how to be the meme master 101:** still hasnt sent a photo of himself yet

**Mikey Way:** shit yea wait a mo

**_Mikey Way_ ** _ has sent 1 attachment! _

  
  


**ryro:** i stand corrected he baby

**ryro:** mikey = baby

**Mikey Way:** i dont like the sound of that

**how to be the meme master 101:** wait where did ty and josh go :(

**tylo:** josh can only call me ty

**jishjishbish:** :)

**frnkr:** so dallon

**frnkr:** who’s this ryan guy huh

**tol weekes:** Just a friend, he’s in the same year as us seniors

**Spencer:** ryan is pretty cool

**ryro:** why thank you

**Spencer:** not you, the other ryan

  
**ryro:** well fuck you


	4. 04. more new people oh god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryan s, andy and joe show up

**_Mikey Way_ ** _ has changed their username to ‘ _ **_milky way_ ** _ ’ _

**milky way:** AYO! IT THE WEEKEND

**how to be the meme master 101:** YEET

**tol weekes:** Why the fuck are you this loud at midnight? Shouldn’t you be asleep?

**milky way:** nah gerard won’t mind

**tol weekes:** What about your parents?

**milky way:** i said gerard won’t mind, dAlLoN

**jishjishbish:** wait why are we still awake at this time?

**how to be the meme master 101:** i go to bed at like 3am so i’m just scrolling through random shit on my phone

**milky way:** the devil’s hour 🆒

**tol weekes:** Can we sign a petition for this chat to stop using the ok and cool word emojis?

**milky way:** no

**how to be the meme master 101:** why are you awake dallon

**tol weekes:** I’m awake for two things

**tol weekes:** 1, Brendon won’t stop texting me

**tol weekes:** and 2, Ryan is round my house and he’s not asleep yet

**milky way:** wait ryan’s at your house? ay @ryro are you cheating on brendon!!

**tol weekes:** Not that Ryan!! The other Ryan!!

**milky way:** who is he again

**tol weekes:** None of you know him.

**tol weekes:** Well besides Brendon maybe.

**milky way:** 🆒

**milky way:** i just can’t get any sleep before anyone asks me

**how to be the meme master 101:** josh i see you’re still online so why are you awake

**jishjishbish:** same excuse as mikey i guess

**milky way:** it wasn’t an excuse bitch

**jishjishbish:** anyway dallon question

**tol weekes:** What?

**jishjishbish:** can you maybe add this ryan to the chat? i wanna be friends with them

**how to be the meme master 101:** can i also add two of my new friends? i met them online and they seem pretty cool to be here

**trick:** do you need to add more people to this already weird chat? i don’t think it’ll be a good idea to add more

**milky way:** oh hey patrick!

**trick:** hi mikey

**how to be the meme master 101:** and why do you think that patrick

**trick:** i don’t want to have to write a hello message like i did for tyler and josh, it’ll be too much of a hassle

**tol weekes:** Then I will add Ryan first and after Ryan settles in Pete can add his new friends.

**tol weekes:** Sound good?

**how to be the meme master 101:** do whatever you want dallo

  
  


**_milky way_ ** _ has changed  _ **_tol weekes_ ** _ ’s username to ‘ _ **_dallo_ ** _ ’ _

  
  


**dallo:** I swear if any of you call me this in the morning or at school, I will not hesitate to kill a bitch.

  
  


**_dallo_ ** _ has added  _ **_man of the sea_ ** _! _

  
  


**trick:** Hello user ‘man of the sea’ and welcome to this weird group chat! The current members of the chat that are awake right now are: Pete (how to be the meme master 101) who I would highly suggest not to talk to, Mikey (milky way) he’s the only sophomore here, Josh (jishjishbish) but he might’ve went to sleep now, Dallon (dallo) yet you already know him and me who is named Patrick. The members who are fortunately sleeping will introduce themselves to you when they wake up. We hope you have a pleasant stay and welcome you with open arms.

**man of the sea:** did not expect to get a greeting when i first join

**milky way:** so you’re the ryan that dallon is friends with

**man of the sea:** yes

**milky way: 🆒**

**how to be the meme master 101:** ryan we need you to do a thing

**dallo:** That sounds illegal. What are you letting my friend do?

**how to be the meme master 101:** nothing illegal man

**how to be the meme master 101:** we need ryan to state his name (even though we already know who he is), age along with what grade he’s in at school and sent a photo of himself

**man of the sea:** sure i can do that

**man of the sea:** hi i’m ryan, 18 and i’m a senior

  
  


**_man of the sea_ ** _ has sent an attachment! _

  
  


**how to be the meme master 101:** well hello there blueberry :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**how to be the meme master 101:** did everyone seriously die after my compliment to ryan? >:(   
  


**ryro:** you didn’t compliment me tho?

**milky way:** i fell asleep during ryan’s introduction lmao

**ryro:** what are you talking about??

**how to be the meme master 101:** dallon added his friend @man of the sea!

**man of the sea:** hello, it me the man of the sea ryan

**ryro:** wait let me get this straight

**ryro:** randomly at night, dallon added his friend to the chat?

**how to be the meme master 101:** actually josh asked dallon to add him :|

**man of the sea:** once again, hello it me ryan or man of the sea

**ryro:** yeahhh we cant have two ryans in this chat

**tylo:** that’s rude

**frnkr:** oh hey tyler are you reading the chat while saying nothing too

**tylo:** no?

**tylo:** i just woke up and logged on

**frnkr:** ah ok cool

**milky way:** *🆗🆒

**dallo:** I swear I’m going to kill whoever uses that set of emojis again.

**how to be the meme master 101:** HEY RYAN HAVE YOU SETTLED IN THE CHAT YET

**man of the sea:** i guess

**ryro:** why did you ask that pete

**frnkr:** yh pete y did u ask that

**beebo:** frank stop youre giving me a headache

**frnkr:** >:(

**beebo:** also WHEN THE FUCK DID RYAN 2 GET HERE

**man of the sea:** hello

**dallo:** I added him when most of you were asleep

**beebo:** damn it now i wish i didnt pass out from stayng up for the past three days

  
  


**_how to be the meme master 101_ ** _ has added  _ **_Joe Trohman_ ** _ and  _ **_Andy Hurley_ ** _ to the chat! _

  
  


**how to be the meme master 101:** welcome new friends :D

**Joe Trohman:** new phone who dis

**trick:** pete are these your new friends you met online and thought were cool to add to this mess of a chat?

**how to be the meme master 101:** yes

**how to be the meme master 101:** very much yes

**Andy Hurley:** hello :D

**how to be the meme master 101:** @ EVERYONE INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO MY NEW FRIENDS !!

**beebo:** hi i’m brendon !

**frnkr:** frank, do not call me franklin that is not my name

**tylo:** tyler, only josh can call me ty

**jishjishbish:** im josh

**geegeegeegee:** when the fuck did you get online josh

**jishjishbish:** when tyler mentioned me

**frnkr:** GERARD HI

**geegeegeegee:** hi frank

**ryro:** im ryan and i was the first and only ryan to be here so user man of the sea change your name

**man of the sea:** i cant just change my name out of nowhere because you’re also called ryan

**man of the sea:** im the other ryan

**milky way:** mikey

**dallo:** Do your new friends go to our school, Pete?

**how to be the meme master 101:** no

**Andy Hurley:** joe and i go to school in another town

**trick:** really? how’d you met pete online then?

**trick:** (i’m patrick btw)

**Joe Trohman:** through roblox!

**Joe Trohman:** (hi patrick, nice name)

**Spencer:** roblox? who the fuck still plays roblox?!   
  


**milky way:** 🙋♂️

**geegeegeegee:** mikey u’re a sophomore of course you’ll play roblox

  
**milky way:** rude 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will definately not have any more newcomers joining the chat :)


	5. 05. who's the gay here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard hates senior year and we see who some of the gays are

**geegeegeegee:** ok idiots i have officially claimed defeat at being a senior in this fucked up school

**Andy Hurley:** give us the tea gerard

**geegeegeegee:** basically this teacher i have for 1st period was talking about how you are either born a boy or a girl and i got so heated that i argued at her and got detention and now skipping the rest of class

**geegeegeegee:** this bitch is also homophobic so i’ve hated her since the start of 9th grade

**tylo:** who’s the teacher?

**geegeegeegee:** miss. kelley

**Spencer:** yeah she’s a bitch

**milky way:** one of my friends has her for one of their lessons last period on friday

**dallo:** That is tragic.

**beebo:** gerard you do know that whoever gives you detention has to talk to your parents?

**geegeegeegee:** what?

**geegeegeegee:** when was that a rule?

**beebo:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**geegeegeegee:** no seriously when the fuck was that a rule

**ryro:** brendon just thinks it happens to everyone because last week he and frank both got detention and their teacher called their parents

**how to be the meme master 101:** well shit im in trouble

**trick:** what did you do pete?

**how to be the meme master 101:** i may have broke my teachers laptop and gained detention from it

**frnkr:** thats a dumb reason for detention

**how to be the meme master 101:** i know right!

**geegeegeegee:** no pete im the real one in trouble

**jishjishbish:** and why are you the real one in trouble??

**tylo:** JOSH! :D

**jishjishbish:** hi ty!

**beebo:** way to log on so damn late josh

**jishjishbish:** sorry?

**geegeegeegee:** to keep the story short mine and mikeys parents are complete idiots and hate us 

**milky way:** :p

**how to be the meme master 101:** well gerard want to skip detention with me

**Joe Trohman:** wait you guys skip detention??

**frnkr:** pete does

**beebo:** wait question to the way brothers

**dallo:** Here he goes bugging into people's business.

**beebo:** dallon =(

**beebo:** but my question was why do your parents hate you

**milky way:** why do you need to know

**geegeegeegee:** because they don’t accept gays in the household 

**frnkr:** YOURE GAY

**geegeegeegee:** how did you not know? i literally radiate gay energy

**frnkr:** i- nothing

**how to be the meme master 101:** oh hey another gay! 

**geegeegeegee:** please tell me pete is NOT the only other gay here

**ryro:** dont worry he’s not

**geegeegeegee:** good

**how to be the meme master 101:** you know what, who else is gay here

**Spencer:** just going to say it real quick, im straight

**frnkr:** nice way of spelling gay spence

**Spencer:** no seriously im straight as a line

**Joe Troham:** andy and i are married

**Andy Hurley:** figuratively tho, we too young lmao

**beebo:** aww thats adorable

**beebo:** ryan why cant we be like that :(

**ryro:** what

**man of the sea:** ?

**dallo:** Excuse me?

**beebo:** @ryro why cant we be like that :(

**beebo:** better?   
  


**dallo:** Better.

**ryro:** we cant be like that because our relationship is non-existent 

**how to be the meme master 101:** ryan shut up we all know that you like brendon

**ryro:** ew no

**beebo:** :(

**ryro:** why the sad face

**jishjishbish:** ryan is so dumb 

**tylo:** yep

**geegeegeegee:** i’m still confused as to why frank screamed youre gay to me in the chat tho

**geegeegeegee:** like excuse me bitch why did you do that

**frnkr:** uh

**how to be the meme master 101:** c’mon frank, why did you say that

**frnkr:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**trick:** he likes gerard

**frnkr:** no i dont!

**trick:** you do

**dallo:** Anyway, school is over. Are the detention boys going to detention like they are told to?

**geegeegeegee:** no never in my entire life would i step into that detention room

**how to be the meme master 101:** i realised i wont be able to because i had the worst teacher in the world lmao

**spencer:** didn't you say you broke your teachers laptop?

**how to be the meme master 101:** yes

**milky way:** welp looks like im joining ya pete

**man of the sea:** what did the sophomore do

**ryro:** well hello ryan

**man of the sea:** hello other ryan

**milky way:** i was able to persuade miss kelley to let me have detention instead of gerard 🙃

**tylo:** and the best brother of the year award goes to mikey! congrats

**geegeegeegee:** really? you did that so i wont get in trouble?

**milky way:** yee

**geegeegeegee:** 🆒

**geegeegeegee:** hey frank wanna hang out together

**frnkr:** uh 

**geegeegeegee:** i’ll take that as a yes


	6. 06. a (used to be) highlighter joins the gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awsten joins the group chat :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stream Lowkey As Hell by Waterparks, thank you.

**trick:** so

**trick:** how was detention for the detention gang yesterday?

**how to be the meme master 101:** twas good 

**dallo:** The fuck are you using old English for?

**how to be the meme master 101:** idk

**how to be the meme master 101:** tyler and josh were there too lmaooo

**spencer:** really? how did they get in detention

**tylo:** you don’t need to know

**jishjishbish:** we were walking around the halls during class

**tylo:** ((you weren’t supposed to say that josh >:( ))

**jishjishbish:** ((sorry (。_。) ))

  
  


**_geegeegeegee_ ** _ has added  _ **_Mikey Way_ ** _ to the chat! _

  
  


**ryro:** hold up, why you adding mikey again

  
  


**_Mikey Way_ ** _ has changed their username to ‘ _ **_milky way 2.0_ ** _ ’ _

  
  


**milky way 2.0:** guess who got grounded and cant go on tehir phone for about two days

**tylo:** how exactly

**geegeegeegee:** our parents grounded him because of getting detention

**trick:** but did mikey not get you out of detention by going in for you?

**geegeegeegee:** exactly

**milky way 2.0:** they dont know that gee got detentiontho (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

**frnkr:** wait but how are you in teh group chat now when were at school and your phone if confiscated?

**milky way 2.0:** using the school computers in the library (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

**geegeegeegee:** what about the extra phone i gave you????

**milky way 2.0:** it ded lmaooo (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

**dallo:** Stop using the same emoticon over again.

**milky way 2.0:** 🆗 (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

**beebo:** AY GUESS WHO MADE FRIENDS WITH THE GUY WITH GREEN HAIR (well not anymore) AND WILL BE ADDING THEM TO THE CHAT DURING LUNCH

**how to be the meme master 101:** why during lunch and not now?

**beebo:** idk they told me to add them during lunch ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**milky way 2.0:** but… its lunch time now :|

**beebo:** shit ur right hangon

  
  


**_beebo_ ** _ has added  _ **_Awsten Knight_ ** _ to the chat! _

  
  


**beebo:** welcome to the chat used to be highlighter

**Awsten Knight:** HELLO :)

**frnkr:** talking in uppercase? thats odd for the chat

**ryro:** its pretty. odd

**beebo:** eh we’ll live with it

**beebo:** ANYWAY PATRICK INTROCE OUR DEAR FRIN TO THE CHT

**trick:** why me ive already introduced tyler, josh and ryan s to the chat let someone else do it

**geegeegeegee:** just do it patrick

**trick:** fine (¬_¬ )

**trick:** hello awsten knight and welcome to the chat. this chat was made by brendon (beebo) and the fellow friends you’ll meet are: ryan r (ryro), pete (how to be the meme master 101), frank (frnkr), gerard (geegeegeegee), mikey (currently milky way 2.0 because he recently got grounded and cant use his phone), andy + joe (they dont go this school so dont know if theyre online), spencer, dallon (dallo), ryan s (man of the sea), tyler (tylo), josh (jishjishbish) and me patrick. please enjoy your time here :)

**Awsten Knight:** OH WOW THATS A LOT OF PEOPLE

**Joe Trohman:** its only 14 other people

**dallo:** That’s still a lot.

**dallo:** So, Awsten would you care to introduce yourself for us?

**Awsten Knight:** HI IM AWSTEN :)

**man of the sea:** we also need to know how old you are and what grade youre in

**beebo:** also need a phot of you but ive already seen ya 👀

**how to be the meme master 101:** hey joe wheres andy?

**Joe Trohman:** he’s not out of class yet :(

**how to be the meme master 101:** ah

**Awsten Knight:** IM 16 AND A SOPHOMORE I ALSO KNOW THERES A LOT OF JUNIORS HERE THANKS TO BRENDON TELLING ME 

  
  


**_Awsten Knight_ ** _ has sent an attachment!  _

  
  


**milky way 2.0:** hey im not the only sophomore here!!

**Awsten Knight:** WAIT YOU A SOPHOMORE TOO??   
  


**milky way 2.0:** yes!!

**geegeegeegee:** u two know each other too?

  
**milky way 2.0:** shut up gerard im having a moment here


	7. 07. fuck those biphobic bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in where the author uses this chapter to talk about their feelings towards a biphobic bitch through one of the boys™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still think of this stupid conversation that happened during college and want to forget in a stupid way :)

Awsten Knight: HELLO EVERYONE, GUESS WHO GOT REJECTED WITHOUT EXPLAINING THEIR FEELINGS TO THEIR CRUSH

ryro: geez that sounds rough and i feel bad for that guy

milky way 2.0: wait, you got rejected without saying your feelings? 

Awsten Knight: YES :(

ryro: oh shit you were talking yourself?! i thought someone you knew got rejected 

dallo: Like who?

ryro: idk, that bob guy in my science class i guess

geegeegeegee: nah

geegeegeegee: mikey and i used to be friends with bob but unfriended him because he ended up hating on us being gay

beebo: oof

beebo: now awsten spill the tea :)

how to be the meme master 101: brendon and i literally brought tea from the cafeteria for this so it better be good

Awsten Knight: AIGHT OKAY SO I DONT REMEMBER WHAT LESSON IT WAS BUT I WAS JUST CASUALLY DOING MY WORK WHILE LISTENING TO WHAT SOME OF MY FRIENDS WERE TALKING ABOUT

Awsten Knight: A SECOND LATER THEY WERE TALKING THEIR EXES (FOR SOME FUCKING REASON) AND THIS BITCH HAD THE AUDACITY TO BRING UP THEIR EX WHO IS NOW A LESBIAN WHILE ALSO SAYING THAT THEY HATE THEM JUST BECAUSE THEY BROKE UP DUE TO HER COMING PIT OF THE CLOSET AND ALSO SAID WHICH I QUOTE “I WONT EVER GO OUT WITH SOMEONE OF THE SAME GENDER CAUSE THEY COULD JUST CHEAT ON YOU”

Awsten Knight: ALSO IN THAT SAME LESSON WE WERE TALKING ABOUT SAM SMITH AND THIS BITCH HAD THE DOUBLE AUDACITY TO USE HE/HIM PRONOUNS INSTEAD OF THEY/THEM AND I POLITELY CORRECTED THEM BUT THEY WERE LIKE “LIKE LOOK IM PROUD OF WHAT MY FRIENDS ARE BUT I WOULD USE THE PRONOUNS FOR WHAT THEY LIKE”

Awsten Knight: SO IF YOURE A TRANS MALE OR FEMALE AND HAVE NOT GONE THROUGH THE TRANSITION YET MY SO CALLED BITCH OF FRIEND PROLY WONT CARE AND WHAT USE THE WRONG PRONOUNS FOR YOU (BUT IF YOURE FINE WITH ANY PRONOUN THEN YOURE OKAY AND OMG I FUCKING LOVE YOU)

milky way 2.0: woah

Joe Trohman: i come online and see awsten screaming about someone stupid? da fuck happens at your school

ryro: a lot of things happen here

geegeegeegee: heck even the teachers are fucked up here

geegeegeegee: also i have some good news!! miss. kelley got kicked out cause the head master is luckily an ally and threw her out from the beginning of first period 😎

Awsten Knight: WAIT REALLY? HELL YEAH MY DAY JUST GOT BETTER!

frnkr: hell yeah. time for a party!

beebo: HELL YEAH

beebo: PETE LETS USE YOUR HOUSE

how to be the meme master 101: HELL NO MY PARENTS ARE HOME

milky way 2.0: FUCK IT WE’LL HAVE A PARTY AT THE WAY HOUSEHOLD!!!

geegeegeegee: WHOEVER HAD MISS.KELLEY AS ONE OF THEIR TEACHERS GET A FREE PASS BUT WHOEVER DIDNT HAS TO GIVE US $10

spencer: uh no

Awsten Knight: OH SHIT WHO ARE YOU

how to be the meme master 101: OH SHIT SPENCERS ALIVE

spencer: of course i am, i just pay actual attention to school than half of you idiots

dallo: But wait hang on, Gerard

geegeegeegee: yeah?

dallo: Whoever was not in Miss. Kelley’s class has to pay you (and Mikey I guess) $10? Just to come to this possible useless party?

geegeegeegee: yes

dallo: That is dumb. At least lower the price.

geegeegeegee: fine

geegeegeegee: how about $7?

trick: that’s worse

geegeegeegee: fine to make it fair, EVERYONE has to pay up $10 to be granted access to this party at the Way household

how to be the meme master 101: aight brendon, i need $10 from ya

beebo: uh why me

how to be the meme master 101: because… youre my best friend :(

beebo: but… i only own $10 for myself :(

how to be the meme master 101: oh… :(

trick: pete i’ll give you $10 :)

how to be the meme master 101: thanks patrick :)

Andy Hurley: ok i just got on my phone and see that theres a party going on? am joe and i invited?

milky way 2.0: HELL YEAH! 

milky way 2.0: gerard send andy and joe our address

geegeegeegee: no you do it

geegeegeegee: @ everyone, the way household after school. mikey will send the address :)

milky way 2.0: AND REMEMBER! $10 TO GAIN ACCESS!

spencer: i dont want to pay but fuck it

beebo: well we’re all doing it so too bad


	8. 08. this school keeps adding people what the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how to summarise this chapter lmaoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adding photos is so confusing wtfff
> 
> also, hi i finally updated after a month and a half :)))

**frnkr:** so

**frnkr:** has anyone seen awsten’s hair yet?

**tylo:** wht? 

**tylo:** DID THE NON HIGHLIGHTER BOY CHANGE HIS HAIR AGAIN????

**Awsten Knight:** YES I DID HAHAHAHAHA

**Awsten Knight:** BUT I AINT GONNA SHOW YOU IDIOTS >:)

**Joe Trohman:** uh kind sir, andy and i dont go to your school

**Andy Hurley:** could you kindly send a pic of your hair for us?

**Awsten Knight:** LEMME THINK BOUT IT

**how to be the meme master 101:** oh shit joe and andy dont use usernames!!

**ryro:** neither does awsten??

  
  


**_how to be the meme master 101_ ** _has changed_ **_Andy Hurley_ ** _’s username to ‘_ **_andytrohman_ ** _’_

**_how to be the meme master 101_ ** _has changed_ **_Joe Trohman_ ** _’s username to ‘_ **_joehurley_ ** _’_

  
  


**how to be the meme master:** awsten permission to change your username

**Awsten Knight:** NO

  
  


**_beebo_ ** _has changed_ **_Awsten Knight_ ** _’s username to ‘_ **_rainbow icecream_ ** _’_

  
  


**rainbow icecream:** BRENDON YOU FUCKER

**rainbow icecream:** YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE :(

**beebo:** well im sorry but im running a tight schedule here bcuz lunch bout to end

**beebo:** but…

**milky way:** YO HAS ANYONE HEARD WHAT THE SCHOOL IS DOING IN A WEEKS TIME??  
  


 **tylo:** OMG MIKEY IS NOT GROUNDED ANYMORE 

**milky way:** HELL YASSS

**milky way:** BUT SERIOUSLY WE’RE APPARENTLY GETTING NEW STUDENTS???

**rainbow icecream:** WAIT, U SRS??? 

**milky way:** YES?? NO?? I DONT EVEN KNOW MYSELF LMAO

**dallo:** Wait, Mikey, aren’t you supposed to be grounded still?

**milky way:** no, why you ask

**dallo:** I just texted Gerard about it and he said the complete opposite.

**milky way:**.

**milky way:** well i was able to borrow a phone from someone and logged in with my acc :p

**frnkr:** anyway,, new people who r they 👀

**andytrohman:** mikey did say they’ll be here in a few weeks (though joe and i don’t go to your school i’m trying to fit in with this chat)

**geegeegeegee:** wait new people?? but no one was added to the chat yet

**ryro:** might i add it does not make sense that they’re showing up in a few weeks - christmas break starts next week !

**tylo:** so we have to prolly wait till NEXT YEAR to meet the new kids? 

**beebo:** that’s sad :( i wanted new friends :(

**Spencer:** no one wants to be friends with you brendon 

**Spencer:** i’m joking btw

**how to be the meme master 101:** WAIT IS ANYONE ON GOOD TERMS WITH OUR PRINCIPAL?

**jishjishbish:** yes why u asking 

**how to be the meme master 101:** could you maybe try to get info on the new students for us?

**man of the sea:** don’t do it josh

**man of the sea:** it’s a scam

**how to be the meme master 101:** please

  
  


**_how to be the meme master 101_ ** _sent a photo!_

**jishjishbish:** sure

**jishjishbish:** but you didn’t need to be that cringe about it

**frnkr:** cool update everyone on your mission

**jishjishbish:** mission??

**frnkr:** yes

  
  


**_frnkr_ ** _has changed the name of the chat to ‘_ **_jishwa’s mission #1: gain info on new students_ ** _’!_

  
  


**dallo:** That is so cringe.

**dallo:** “Jishwa”?

**frnkr:** yes 


End file.
